The Magic Game
by A Different Kind Of Yellow
Summary: Hermione is home for the Summer hols, and underneath she's all grown up. Her new neighbours are a little weirder than she thought, or maybe as weird as she is herself. Hermione POV. Please R&R. Cheers!


This is my first Harry Potter fic. Hermione and the rest of the Harry Potter cast belong to J.K. Rowling', the rest are all mine. No flames puhleez? Please R&R. Hope you like it.  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in her back garden, sunbathing. She had the Daily Prophet on her lap and had just settled down to have a wee snooze, when. She was splashed with a water hose. Hermione woke up with a start. The water had been freezing cold and she was only wearing a bikini.  
  
Hermione went to Hogwarts School or Witchcraft and Wizardry and after the Summer Holidays she would begin her fifth year. The school had broken up only a month ago, but over the last years, underneath her baggy uniform, Hermione had turned into a young woman. She now had (A/N: this is made up) size 36 double D breasts, a size 12 waist and had long slender legs, at a height of 5 foot 7 and a half inches. Her legs had been tanned by the (surprisingly but lovely) hot sun in Greece: she had been there with her parents for three weeks and had visited a lot of sights, but mostly had sat on beach reading.  
  
The Granger's had new neighbours, on each side, which was strange. But she hadn't really been home for the last year, so her hometown of Bath (she lived on the outskirts) had changed quite a bit. It was still sunny in England and seemed the hottest temperature in four years, a whopping 49 degrees (Celsius)!  
  
Her neighbours on her left, The McLaren were supposedly Scottish, according to her parents, who had had them over to supper quite a few times. They had moved down from the middle-north of the country to be near the father's parents. The children, also went to Boarding School in this country, but were also back for the Holidays. They were triplets, two boys and a girls, not exactly identical, but all at the age of 15.  
  
Her neighbours on her right also had children about Hermione's age, but she hadn't met either side's children yet. Her parents didn't know where they had come from, but it was a single parent family: a mum with two sons about 16 and a daughter about 11.  
  
Even though it was only the start of July, Hermione was missing Harry, Ron and Hogwarts. In about three weeks it would be Harry's birthday, but in a seven days, it would be Ron's. Hermione had just been dreaming about going to Ron's to surprise him for his birthday, but she was wondering what to give him for him birthday, when she was sprayed by water from the right- hand side of her garden.  
  
" Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Hermione yelled with fright.  
  
" Oh Sorry! My brothers are so silly; they probably didn't see you. Hey, you must be Hermione. Enjoying the holidays?"  
  
Hermione stood up and looked at the girl. She had long brown hair (which was frizzy like Hermione's), blue eyes, freckles (A/N: a sign of beauty, I'm serious), and tanned shoulders.  
  
" They're okay. I'm missing my friends though."  
  
" Yeah, me too. It's a pity I can't get away from these two."  
  
" Who? You brothers?"  
  
" Yeah. They are such a pain! Always making trouble."  
  
" Sounds like Harry and Ron."  
  
" Who?"  
  
" My best mates from school."  
  
" Oh. Are they cute?" she asked.  
  
" They are both coming next week, you can meet them then if you want?"  
  
" Yeah, that'd be cool. I'm Johanna by the way, and these," beckoning Hermione to look over the fence, " are Robbie and Chris." She said pointing to her brothers.  
  
" I don't know why you find them annoying. I'd love brothers or sisters. I don't have any. I guess that's why I read so much. I'm like, the swot of our year." Said Hermione.  
  
" I know what you mean. I couldn't help noticing your Daily Prophet. Is that the new issue?"  
  
" You know about the Daily Prophet?" asked Hermione, who was kinda shocked.  
  
" Yeah, I'm a Witch, you too huh?"  
  
This is quite a forward question for Hermione but she answered it anyway. " Yeah."  
  
" We go to a small witchcraft and wizardry school in the borders. You might have heard of it, 'Lacaille's'?"  
  
" Sorry, I haven't."  
  
" Okay. But I bet I can guess where you go. Durmstrang?"  
  
" No. But my kinda boyfriend goes there."  
  
" Oh, who?"  
  
" Viktor Krum."  
  
" You liar. Hey boys, Hermione here says that she goes out with Krum!"  
  
" Really. He went to our school this year. For the Triwizard Tournament."  
  
" You go to Hogwarts!"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Any your friend Harry, is he-"  
  
" Harry Potter? Yeah. What?"  
  
" He is famous. And he's coming here? Next week?"  
  
" Yeah. Why is that so hard to understand?"  
  
" Because, we've never seen him before. And Viktor Krum, when's he coming over?"  
  
" He's not, I'm going there, in three weeks. Just after Harry's birthday. Why so interested?"  
  
" Hogwarts is legendary. Pity we didn't go there. Uncle Severus wouldn't let us."  
  
" Wait. Severus? Second name Snape?"  
  
" Yeah. How did you know his first name?"  
  
" He's my Potions teacher. No offence, but he's the most hated person in the whole castle."  
  
" Funny. Being head of Gryffindor and all. He said he would hated to have been Slytherin. You-know-who's house you know."  
  
" I must have the wrong man. The Professor Snape I know is the head of Slytherin and the Potion's teacher."  
  
" Yeah, you must have it wrong. Anyways, can we talk about something else?"  
  
" Sure."  
  
A/N: What do you think? Do you think I should continue? Please R&R! No flames please. 


End file.
